It is known in the art to provide video, audio and data in movie theaters. (In more recent years, previews of currently showing and upcoming features, as well as brand advertising have been displayed on television screens or monitors located throughout the theater lobby.) In some systems the displays are mounted in a single unit, which are the mounted to a wall, ceiling or floor. Assembly and mounting of the unit is often difficult and cumbersome because of the size and weight of the unit. Further, the units must be dismounted to be serviced.